1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to fixing mechanisms for electronic devices, and particularly, to a fixing mechanism for fixing a battery cover to a sleeve and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a wireless keyboard, a wireless touchpad, a remote control, and the like, usually includes a battery to provide electrical power. For installation or removal of the battery, a detachable battery cover is often utilized.
A commonly used electronic device includes a battery, a sleeve, and a detachable battery cover. The sleeve defines a chamber to receive the battery. The battery cover includes a cover plate and a body portion extending from the cover plate. The sleeve further defines an inner screw threaded in an inner surface of the chamber adjacent to the opening end. The body portion of the battery cover defines an outer screw threaded corresponding to the inner screw, such that the body portion of the battery cover may be screwed into the opening end of the sleeve. However, it is relatively inconvenient to assemble or disassemble the battery cover to or from the sleeve.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.